


Perk up

by orphan_account



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Blooming Love, Bruises, Bullying, Bunker therapy, Creek POV, Creek needs help, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fear of Death, Fluff, Hugs, Interrupted rape, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Rape, Sarcasm, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Skips, Trust Issues, Unrequited Love, extreme injury, soul mates, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Creek has been bullied for years in secret and by his 16th birthday, it gets beyond the breaking point. Although the peaceful troll is in mind blowing need of help, both physically and mentally, he doesn't speak and everyone thinks that he is a happy person and are completely unaware of his pain. The only person that knows about the bullying is his mother but she dies the night of his birthday leaving him to settle this on his own..But one day, when Branch stumbles upon one of the bully fights and sees Creek in the middle of it, he decides to help the young teenager and a bond starts to grow between the two.





	1. Boring intro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluemoondreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/gifts), [Lawlly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawlly/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creek finds out it is his birthday after he is threatened.

Creek walks home after another terrible day after his beloved yoga class. His left eye is rapidly swelling from a quick left hook and he reminds himself over and over in his head. 

Get the ointment.

Get the ointment. 

Get the ointment. 

Before he gets even a little bit close to his pod, a large troll, scarlet in color jumps out at him from behind and he yelps before cowering. There’s no where to hide, no one to see him, and his pod is too far away to run to. For the hundredth time in his life, he is trapped and so utterly hopeless. 

“Hey yoga man. What are you doing?” The orange troll asks and Creek sticks his bottom lip out. 

“Please let me go, Thistle…” He begs. “I already carry this bruise. Do you expect me to carry more? People will start wondering.”

Thistle laughs a throaty laugh and he shakes his head.   
“Who are you going to tell if I don’t leave any marks?” he guffaws. “Your mom? King Peppy? POPPY???” 

Creek flushes at the name of his best friend and he shakes his fist, hoping to look less scared than he actually is. Really he is terrified to the point of wetting his pants. 

(It wouldn’t really show, I mean his pants are yellow so…)

Thistle twirls his forest green hair around his finger and heaves a sigh. 

“I guess I will leave you alone this time, Creek.” He finally says. “How old are you now? Fifteen?”

When Creek nods, he grins. 

“Alright. When you’re sixteen I have a present planned for you.”

At that, he turns and leaves, and Creek nearly faints with relief but he regains his composure and begins to head home. 

A couple balls of color then zip in front of him with noises of laughter and he manages to smile when they land as trolls in front of him.

“Creek my man!” Poppy cries, giving him a play punch to the arm. “Guy just turned 16 today which means he is my age!”

Creek nods at her, his hands shoved together and he turns to Guy Diamond who is grinning from ear to ear.   
“Congratulations mate! You can now get a bug drivers license and drive Smidge around because I know she wants to so badly.” He says, serenely teasing the short 17 year old troll. 

Smidge frowns, not liking his teasing and Guy Diamond puts his hands on his hips.

“Creek, you know she takes things to personally, right?” He asks and Creek nods. 

“My apologies, Smidge. I didn’t mean it.” He apologizes. 

Poppy claps, distracting the three other trolls with her excitement and she opens up a box filled to the brim with invitations. 

“Hem hem.” She says, clearing her throat. “Here is one for you, one for you, and one fore you.” 

As she hands them out, Creek can’t help but feel curious. What has the young Princess planned out this time? Normally she throws large birthday bashes, holiday parties and graduations so he can guess what this is. 

When he takes his invitation he smiles as he sees that he is correct but a feeling of dread washes over him as he reads the words. 

“You’re invited to Creek Tranquils 16th birthday! Of course every troll will be there but you are the most important one because you’re the birthday boy and my best friend! So happy birthday and you better be there! Love your friend, Poppy!” 

Creek lifts his violet eyes to see all three of his friends are grinning at him and he laughs nervously, feeling bad emotions course through him all the way to his core. Did Thistle know that his birthday is today?

He snaps out of his thoughts as Poppy clears her throat and Creek forces a realistic smile throwing his arms around her. 

“It’s my birthday!” he cries, pretending to laugh at himself. “I totally forgot!” 

Poppy laughs as well and pulls away, holding onto his shoulders and looking into his eyes, frowning at the black one. 

“What happened to your eye, Creek? Did someone punch you?” she asks, sounding concerned. 

Creek laughs and touches it. 

“No of course not. It would be very tragic indeed to punch a spiritual troll. I learned a new yoga pose today is all and I hit my eye on my knee.” He explains, guilt clenching his heart as he lies straight to the face of his bestie. 

Poppy puts a hand on her chest, sighing with a relieved sound. 

“Thank goodness, Creek! I was worried that you had been lying to me. I totally forgot that yoga left you sore and disoriented.” She breathes and Creek nods.

“I’ll soon have it mastered and I'll hardly get injured.” He assures her. 

Guy Diamond interrupts the two by letting out a puff of glitter and Smudge laughs, soon joined by all three of them. 

“Guy Diamond! You’re so funny!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This won't be very long at all. I am having a little writers block.


	2. Mother of Creek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creek gets home and his mother talks to him.

Creek runs home, practically sobbing but he holds himself together until he is safely in his room with the door shut and locked behind him. Once inside he flops on his bed and clutches his pillow. 

He can't go to the party tonight but he also can’t not go and he squeezes his eyes shut as tears begin to flow. He knows what Thistle has planned for his present and he is dreading it with every ounce of his soul.

At that thought he begins to pant with fear and he hears a knock at the door. 

His large lavender ears prick up while at the same time he buries himself under the blanket still clutching his pillow. 

“Go away!” he calls, shivering with the emotions clawing at him. 

His mother’s voice comes loud and clear as if in his head and he frowns with dismay as he realizes that it is. His mother has the ability to read minds and speak to others through thought, not exactly helpful in his case right now, but extremely helpful at other times. 

“Creek honey. Answer the door. We need to talk…” His mother thinks to him. 

Sluggishly, Creek gets up and opens the door, casting his gaze to the floor and his lavender mother leads him to his bed, picking up his pillow and handing it to him before patting the spot beside her. 

Creek takes the pillow and sits with it hugged to his chest. 

“Mother before you say anything let me speak.” He says, holding one of his hands up. 

His mother gives him a nod of permission and he takes a deep breath. 

“It’s my fault he even bullies me. In the beginning I pretended I liked it and that got him all warmed up, but mother when I say I pretended, I truly mean that I thought it was fun. I don’t know why I thought getting bullied would be fun but I did and now I’m here with it getting way out of control and I don’t know how to stop it.” 

His lavender mother seems taken aback and Creek hangs his head in shame. He feels like a terrible person and all he wants in this moment is to be freed of all of this and a fresh start but as he stares at his hands, he comes to the conclusion that that will never happen. 

Why? Because there is only one Village of trolls on the island they are on and it’s this one. 

Finally after what seems like ages, Creeks mother sighs. 

“How long has this been going on?” she wonders, softly.

Creek feels more shame course through him as he answers. 

“A year but this month it started getting really bad.” 

His mother sighs again and surprises him by wrapping her arms around his and hugging him close to her. 

“I’m so sorry, Creek. I understand that you are worried for the party tonight but I really think you should go. How about you have Poppy, Smidge and Guy Diamond pick you up?” She asks. 

Creek hesitates in her arms before finally nodding. 

“Okay.” He decides. “I wouldn’t want to upset Poppy. She works so hard to make me happy.” 

His mother smiles as she pulls away from the embrace and she holds out a small box with a bow on top. 

“I know that I haven’t spent much time with you since I got sick but I wanted you to have this. You know I won’t be around in time.” She says, placing it gently in his arms. 

When Creek opens it, his eyes widen as he sees his mother’s collection of yoga related stuff and he tears up, looking up at her in shock. 

“Mummy.” He says, his voice faltering. “These are your prized possessions. I can’t take them.” 

His mother smiles and pushes the box back into his hands as he tries to give it to her. 

“Creek honey. It’s your birthday and I want you to have these. Please take them. You don’t have to use them if you don’t like it.” She begs, her violet eyes pleading. 

Creek finally nods and puts the lid gently on again, a feeling off sadness wash over him. 

“When do you think you’ll go, mother?” he asks, weakly.

His mother touches his cheek but doesn't answer and she never does. 

 

That night, the doorbell rings and Creek hurries to answer it, smiling cheerfully at Poppy who smiles back.

“Happy birthday, Creek!” She cries, hugging him tight. “I have so many presents for you and I bet you’ll like them all!” 

When the two pull away from the hug, Creek puts his hands together ignoring the drum of fear hammering in his heart and he sighs, still smiling. 

“Thank you for coming to walk me.” He thanks the young Princess. “But where are Guy Diamond and Smidge?” 

He looks behind her, searching for his other two friends, his worries creeping up intro his throat. He doesn’t want Poppy hurt and having five trolls in a group is better than only two. 

Poppy hums with thought, interrupting his anxiety. 

“They said that they were going to hurry and set something up but they aren’t hurrying.” She points out. She shrugs. “We can go alone if you’d like.” 

Creek gulps and nods hastily, not wanting Poppy to suspect anything and he takes her pink hand in his lavender one. 

“I would appreciate that, Poppy.” He answers, and although he tries to sound calm, a slight tremor sneaks it’s way out. 

Poppy smiles happily as she leads him down the path and further into Troll Village, far away from his safe home and his mother. 

He practices his breathing exercises and hopes with all of his heart that Poppy wouldn’t get hurt this night. 

Hoping…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my mind and decided that the big chapter would be the third so please hang on. Also poor Creek is having so many panic attacks!! *hugs him*


	3. The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creeks birthday party. Nothing much...
> 
> That was sarcasm people. Get ready.   
> Also the vocabulary you need to know is Cinatas..  
> Cinatas is backwards for satanic and it's the name of the bullies group. 😊

Creek follows Poppy into a big group of trolls, his cheeks flushed, his hands at his sides twitching fearfully and Poppy grins. 

“Hello every troll!” She calls, earning murmurs of excitement from the crowd. “Creek is here!”

At the name of the Village’s soon to be Spiritual leader, Poppy pushes Creek forward and the crowd breaks into loud and uncontrollable applause, lifting colorful peace signs as a symbol of appreciation and their cheers get louder as Creek smiles at them, bowing slightly in response to their love. 

“Thank you for your cheering.” He says, nervous eyes scanning the crowd for Thistle or any of the other bullies. “You’re too kind…” 

When Creek looks towards Poppy he sees that she is grinning widely, adoring the moment and he finally gives into the joy and smiles too, stepping into her embrace. 

“Happy birthday, Creek.” Poppy whispers into his hair and Creek squeezes tighter. 

“Poppy stay with me, please?” he asks, watching the audience and feeling his black eye as well as all the other makeup covered injuries, throbbing. 

Poppy nods in understanding, probably thinking that he is shy of all the trolls and she pulls away, cocking her head with a larger smile than before.

“Presents, games, or cake first?” she wonders, her red violet eyes sparkling.

Creek swallows back his fear. 

“Presents please.” He replies, forcing himself to sound eager. 

Poppy claps with his choice and she turns to the crowd, gesturing with her hand for the noise to die down and she pulls a present out of her hair, showing it to everyone. 

“It’s present giving time!!!” she chirps. 

 

Minutes later, Creek is sitting at a large table full of gifts , his violet eyes round with astonishment and Poppy starts a stopwatch. 

“Get unwrapping birthday boy!!!” she cheers. 

Creek gulps and takes one of the neatly wrapped presents into his lap, unwrapping it quickly to see the lotus necklace underneath. 

He smiles at the Spiritual symbol and unaware of how he should react, he sets it aside and grabs another and another and another. 

Nearly 200 yoga mats, pants and necklaces later, Creek finally comes to the last one and unwraps it boredly, expecting something Spiritual or yoga related but inside is a note and he sits up straighter, pulling it out to read. As his violet eyes scan the page, they grow wider and wider and Poppy jumps up and down.

“What does it say, Creek?” she cries, a little too over-excitedly. 

When he doesn’t answer, she tries to reads over his shoulder but he snaps it closed, laughing nervously, his insides doing somersaults.

“Someone wrote to me saying that I have a pretty face is all.” He lies, giving her a fake amused smile. “I guess it’s true.” 

Poppy laughs with him and clamps a hand on his shoulder, saying something that he can’t hear. All he can hear are his thoughts racing in his mind. The note actually says this… 

Dear Creek, 

You know exactly who this is so don’t pretend you don't. After this party is over, the Cinatas and I will come for you, so don’t even try to bring Poppy or your other friends with you because we will hurt them and if you tell anyone about us, that person will be dead. I sent a few of the Cinatas after your mother already. Anyways I hope you’re having a swell time because it won’t last long. 

Happy birthday Creek,

Thistle

Creek snaps out of his thoughts as Poppy taps his shoulder worriedly and he manages to smile before vomiting all over the floor, letting out a cry of terror as he does so and he can hardly feel Poppy pull him close. 

He cries and cries, his body shaking with an adrenaline he has never felt before and he curls into a ball in Poppy's lap, turning his head away only to throw up again. 

Some stupid troll in the audience mumbles under his breath.

“I bet he hated my present…” 

 

Creek still shaking uncontrollably in Poppy’s arms, let’s out another cry of fear, imagining the things the Cinatas are doing to his mother before killing her and he struggles in Poppy's grip.

“Please Poppy! Please!” he wails, clawing at her shoulders and when she doesn’t budge, his violet eyes widen with realization. 

He quickly calms himself down and repeats his breathing exercises before finally looking up at her worried face with an apologetic expression. 

“I’m sorry, Poppy.” He apologizes, feeling absolutely torn apart and helpless and exposed. “I am not used to all of the attention being on me and I think I just need to eat now.” 

After a while of staring into each other’s eyes, Poppy finally let’s Creek go, but Creek can tell that it is reluctant and he feels a surge of affection go through him at his best friends protection.

As they walk towards the cake, hand and hand, Creek leans closer to her. 

“Thank you for holding me. I’m truly sorry for how I acted but you helped me calm down and I’m very grateful.” He says, softly and Poppy smiles at him, less cheerfully than before but still cheerfully. 

“It’s okay. I used to get stage fright when I was younger and I understand the pressure of having hundreds of eyes on you. It’s hard.” She murmurs back, sounding like she actually believes his words and he sighs with relief, putting a hand over his heart. 

“I’m so glad you didn’t think I was reacting to your party or anything because I really love all of this.” He says, serenely, going back to his act. 

Poppy smiles widely once more. 

“Yeah of course! Can I ask you a question though?” 

Creek shrugs, shoving down his fear before nodding.

“Sure…” he invites.

Poppy takes a deep breath before stopping in front of a large white sheet set up over something and she winks at him. 

“What is your favorite cake?” she asks, the crowd in front of her giggling with increasing excitement. 

She doesn’t even give him time to answer before she pulls the sheet down, revealing a giant lavender frosted cake and she jumps up, pointing to DJ Suki.

“Turn it up, DJ!!” she cries and DJ Suki plays the music up full blast. 

 

Touch me like you touch nobody

Put your hands all upon me

Tired of hearing sorry

Kiss and make, kiss and make up

How about we leave this party

Cuz all I want is you upon me

Tired of hearing sorry

Kiss and make, kiss and make up 

 

Creeks jaw drops at the lyrics and the voice undoubtedly Poppy’s and he gasps as he sees her grin of expectance. 

“No!” he cries. 

Poppy’s smile fades a little and she points to DJ Suki again. 

“Play that song B girl!” she cries.

DJ Suki spins her turn tables and a new song blasts, filling Creeks ears with Poppy's voice again and he nearly cries out at this songs lyrics. 

 

Blow that smoke and let me love that fire

I don’t need a remedy

Blow that smoke and I’m floating higher

This madness so good for me

So good for me, so good so good for me

 

Creek interrupts this song by simply shaking his head and as Poppy hands him a slice of the lavender frosted chocolate cake DJ Suki plays the third song, hopefully. 

What are the chances 

That we’d end up dancing

Like two in a million

Like once and a life

That I could’ve found you

Put my arms around you

Like two in a million

Like one I’m a life

What are the chances

 

Creek silently listens to this song, feeling terrible emotions roll through him and he sits down on the floor, putting his face into his hands.

“Poppy I’m sorry.” He whispers. “I just don’t feel like I love you as much as you do.” 

Upon saying that lie, he feels a sharp pain in his stomach and he turns away from the pained expression of his best friend. He knows at heart that he is only doing this to protect her from the bullies but it still hurts just as bad. 

Unable to keep the party going on after that ultra let down, Poppy turns tail and runs away, her sobs echoing around the clearing and DJ Suki laughs as she plays another song. 

 

Did you forget 

that I've got a thing called emotion

you live and you led

Til you start to bleed

How would I know

Cuz you left my wound right open

Just for how long 

Will you let it bleed

 

Creek slowly rises to his feet, shooting a sloppy glare towards the magenta troll scowling numbly as she grins and he also runs away, heartbroken but silent tears flowing down his glittery freckles cheeks.

Once he is far enough away, he falls to the floor and collapses into his own two toned hair, forgetting his final present of the night.

That is, until it is standing over him…

“Well what do we have here?” A familiar voice, growls and Creek snaps his head up, quickly wiping off his tears before facing the troll. 

“Wait, Thistle. Please don’t…” he begs, his voice broken and vulnerable.

Thistle tackles with laughter and he hoists Creek over his shoulder with ease, laughing harder at his struggles. 

After a while, Creek let’s himself go limp and just cries. He doesn’t watch where the orange troll is taking him or even think about what he is going to do for his present. He just cries. The pain of losing Poppy is worse than any physical pain and he wishes that he could just get rid of the Cinatas forever.

A while later, Creek is thrown to the floor and he sits up almost immediately, looking around wildly only recognizing the marble floor in the dim lighting. 

Thistle laughs again and Creeks ears prick up to the sound of clothing being removed and he hardly has time to react before he is pinned to the floor and his own yoga pants are ripped from his body in one smooth motion. 

Creek struggles feebly underneath the troll above him and he goes completely still as he hears Thistles voice across the room behind him. He gasps in realization. 

He is about to be raped. 

Many times. 

With a rough shove, the troll above him plunges into Creek, stretching his virgin body painfully and without any regards for Creek, the troll above him, now inside him, begins to thrust in and out quickly. 

With each thrust, Creek cries out in pain, trying in vain to break away from the pain. 

Subsequently, a hand comes down hard against his cheek and he cries out again, feeling it instantly swelling. 

“Please.” He begs, the pain increasing as the force and speed of the thrusts do. “Please!” 

Hours later, Creek already completely lost to unconsciousness, the last troll finishes his business and Thistle stalks over to the limp body of the other to feel his own evil pleasure, and he sinks into the limp, doll-like body, grinning. He is ready for this…

 

A single mile from the Cinatas lair, Branch gathers sticks, well away from the treacherous party of Poppy's and his ears prick at the sound of pleasure and his first thought is to ignore it but he notices something. There is only one troll voicing the pleasure. Where is the second? 

Suspiciously Branch decides to check it out and if its no problem, then he will get the hair out of there, but if it is something then he'll…

Branch pauses his thoughts as he realizes that he doesn’t have a plan but as he gazes ahead of himself, he sees his destination looming in front of him, a large grey pod, made entirely out of marble and he blinks at the leery feeling of it. 

Finally he makes up his mind and heads towards it, cautiously so he doesn’t give away his position and slowly he pokes his head into the open window, rolling his eyes at the stupidity of whoever this person is. He then clamps a hand over his mouth to stifle a gasp. 

There in the center of the room, a large orange troll bucks his hips quickly and craning his head just a little, Branch can tell that the troll he is making selfish love to is the young spiritual troll, Creek and he gasps, his eyes growing huge as the orange troll turns around. 

Branch nearly falls to the ground as he sees the trolls face. 

“Thistle?” he chokes out in disbelief. “This is where you are after all these years?” 

Thistle reluctantly pulls out of Creek, leaving the almost lifeless troll splayed across the floor and he shoves his pants on, almost angrily. 

“Branch Damn it! I was so close too…” he curses, kicking Creek. 

From this far away, Branch can’t see the blood leaking out from in between Creeks legs but if he did, Thistle would be dead by now. 

Instead, Branch pulls himself up so that he is sitting on the windowsill and he stares in disgust at the rest of his brothers gang. 

Yes.

His brothers. 

“You rotten heads always promise me that you’ll stop hurting trolls and I always find you years later, hurting another troll. What is up with that? And you-…” 

He points an accusing finger at Thistle who is kicking Creeks side and he watches with anger as the orange troll kicks harder. 

“Thistle you stop that now or I swear I will come and kill you with my own hands!” he threatens. 

Thistle reluctantly stops and Branch drops in from the window, throwing three punches into the faces of unsuspecting individuals and he glares at the rest, making sure they all cower before he goes and confronts his brother. 

“Tell me your reason for this one.” He demands, scooping Creek into his arms to check the young trolls breathing. He sighs with relief as he finds a pulse and he gently sets the Spiritual teenager down. 

Thistle shrugs, taking a step back as Branch takes a forward one. 

“He covers up his real emotions well and he begs. Also he puts up a good fight but most of the time gives up.” He explains and Branch drops his face to the poor used lavender troll. 

“Nice reason.” He decides. 

He then catches Thistle by surprise and tackles him to the floor and with a burst of strength, he snaps his brothers neck. 

“You will hurt no troll ever again.” He decides, standing up. “I told you many times that I would do something about it and that I did. That I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Creek! There are atleast 12 Cinatas and they each got a turn with him. Will he get pregnant???


	4. Bunker sweet bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch and Creek get to know each other a little.

Branch looks down at Creek after all of the Cinatas are either chased away or killed and he kneels down beside him, noticing the blood for the first time this night. He clenches his fists angrily. 

Quickly he feels for a pulse again, and sighs with relief at the light flutter of the lavender trolls heartbeat. He then takes some gauze out of his hair and packs it against the injured spot, trying to stop the blood flow and once he is finished caring for the wound, he gently lifts the teenager into his arms. 

“Hang in there, Creek.” He whispers as the guru moans, weakly. “I’ll get you to my bunker where you’ll be safe.”

 

After a long time of walking, Branch finally comes to the familiar pile of rocks, immediately pulling the lever and he and the troll he is holding go down into the darkness of the bunker, the door above closing. 

Once at the bottom, Branch makes his way to his room, flicking the amber lights on and he lays Creek down. 

“Welcome to my survival bunker!” he says, almost sarcastically. “I’ll take care of you until you are better. Hopefully it’s soon because I’m not used to living with people.” 

At that, he goes into his kitchen to fetch some water for Creek and he leans against the counter, rubbing his forehead. He knows that he can simply return Creek to his mother but he can’t imagine being alone after this opportunity is given to him and he sighs a long sigh, making up his mind. He will keep the boy until he is well enough to walk. 

Branch nods to himself, filling a cup with water and he then returns to his room, sitting beside his bed that Creek is laying in. 

Carefully he puts the cup to the gurus lips and makes sure he gets at least one sip of water before he turns to the injuries. 

Yes there is the obvious one, filling Branch with nervous energy every time he thinks about healing it, but there are also many others, fresh and old, patterned all across the young trolls body. 

Branch shivers as he comes to the conclusion that the guru had been hiding them with makeup and he wipes the fake complexion creams off his hand, and rubs new rash ointments to the scratches, feeling a stab of sympathy as Creek flinches. 

“You’re going to be just fine.” Branch soothes, running his free hand along Creeks cheek, while the other is rubbing the rash ointment all over but although Branch’s tone is truthful, Creek tries to pull away, his eyes fluttering open. 

As violet eyes set on sky blue, Branch takes a sharp inhale, surprised at the emotions he sees and he jerks his hands away from the teenager out of shock.

“Wh-what?” he splutters, still surprised and it takes Creek a couple blinks to clear them away and he puts a hand on his shoulder with a look of pain. 

“Where am I?” he asks, sounding scared. 

Branch reaches forward to touch him in a comforting way but the lavender trolls body jerks with surprise, a sob startling out of him and the grey hand immediately draws back. 

Instead Branch dips his head. 

“You’re in my bunker and it’s safe. I promise you that I won’t hurt you.” He comforts the other, wondering silently how he is going to heal this traumatized teenager without touching him. 

Creek pulls Branch’s blankets around his shoulders, eyes huge and tears begin to flow down his cheeks. 

“M-mother!” he chokes, and upon saying those words, he begins to cry, broken sobs tearing out of his usually kept together body. 

Branch is surprised.

Normally Creek doesn't betray his true emotions and holds himself together but now here he is, crying in Branch’s bed. 

Branch’s bed.

Creek then takes a deep breath, shaking his head hard and he laughs to clear his mind before looking at Branch suspiciously. 

“Aren’t you the grump who ruins all the parties by yelling about bergens?” he asks, moodily. 

Branch doesn’t know why but it hurts to hear those words from the young guru although he has heard them many times from others. 

Calmly he nods, unable to be angry at this bullied kid. All he is able to do is stare at his hands as Creek speaks again. 

“So your name is, Branch?” he asks and without waiting for an answer he continues. “Well, Branch. Do you think you can provide some clothes for me?”

The unusual arrogance and ego coming from the Spiritual teenager tells Branch all that he needs to know. Creek is in terrible need of help and relief. 

He smiles politely and nods, standing up to get some clothes and he leaves the room without any words. 

 

Creek sits in silence after Branch leaves, his thoughts racing.

Is his mother dead? Is Poppy okay? Does Poppy hate him? What became of the Cinatas? Did Thistle come in him? Will he get pregnant? 

That last thought fills him with dread and another feeling he can’t explain but after a long time without Branch to distract him, he decides that if he is pregnant then he would stay here in Branch’s bunker until the child is old enough to return. 

That is.

If Branch lets him. 

Damn it.

Creek frowns at the wall, feeling absolutely awful and sore. 

He then shifts a little, wincing at the pain and heaves a sigh, pulling the blanket tighter around his shaking and bare body. 

How did it come to this? He wonders almost thoughtlessly. 

When Branch returns, Creek jumps and starts to cry out of fear and he nearly pukes as the grey troll wraps his arms around him, holding him tight. 

This action reminds him painfully of Poppy and he quietly cries in the arms of the survivalist, wishing that he had at least told somebody about the bullying, but he hadn’t and now his mother and his best friend are gone, replaced by what? A baby? Branch? 

At that thought he shivers, but calms down a little. Branch seems nice enough so far.

When the grey troll pulls away, Creek studies him, violet eyes soft with curiosity. 

“So how exactly did you lose your color?” he asks, a slight tremor in his voice and he watches as Branch hesitates for a moment before sitting at the edge of the bed. 

Most likely his bed. Creek thinks to himself..

Branch laughs to himself. 

“Well it’s a pretty stupid story.” He admits, sheepishly.

Creek urges him on and he reluctantly continues, shooting a shy glance towards him.

“It started years ago, when I was only a young trolling. Me and my brother were very close, like closer than close. We would do everything together having been born on the same day. Rock climbing, karate, crafts, hugtimes, parties, EVERYTHING. We even told each other our secrets. One day, my brother told me that he had a secret to share with me and I agreed to keep it, even with my life as I had done many times. Let me tell you, the secret was the worst thing I had ever heard, and being only 12 at the time, I was shocked. I hadn’t even heard about the birds and the bees and what he did involved much worse things. At first I didn’t know what to do. I kept his secret of course but I was plagued with the horror of the thing he had done. Finally, I told my father. When I was only a baby, my mother died so my father was all I had left of a parent and he used to tell me stories of what my mother looked like and hobbies and stuff like that but when he heard what his son had done, he was angry. He was going to kill that child, so to speak. Sadly, before he could do anything, my brother murdered him, right in his favorite armchair and I watched it all through the window. Horrified of what my brother had become, I fled and made myself a quick home in between a pile of rocks, this very pile actually and by the time I had calmed down, I noticed my colors.” 

Branch pauses and smiles faintly at how much he said but Creek puts a cautious hand on the grey trolls shoulder. 

“Who was your brother?” he asks, curiously. 

Branch’s face is slightly nauseous but he quickly shakes the look away and coughs. 

“Sorry, but I told my story and you should rest. I brought you these clothes and I’ll go fetch some medicine to help with the pain.” He says, abruptly. 

Creek jumps at this and takes the clothes as they are shoved at him, watching Branch leave with a sad feeling. He can tell that Branch has many more stories and he looks forward to hearing more if he gets the chance. 

Smiling at the thought, he unfolds the clothes and chuckles to himself at the murky green nightgown. 

“Moss.” He whispers, as he runs his fingers along the soft fabric. 

He then slips it over his head, sighing at the feeling of clothes on his skin once again and he lies back against the fluffy pillows, defining them as cotton fluff. 

Subsequently, Branch enters the room, less abruptly than before and holds out a small cup of orange liquid to Creek who takes it gratefully. 

“This will help me sleep? Or feel no pain?” he asks, blinking up at the grey troll. 

Branch rubs his neck. 

“Both. It’s my own recipe of mint, ginger, chamomile, thyme….” 

Creek stops listening to the ingredients Branch is listing and puts the cup to his lips, sipping it lightly and he watches Branch talk, noticing for the first time that the survivalist has a dimple on his left cheek but not his right. 

As Creek finishes the drink, he feels his eyelids start drooping , and he nestles into the pillows and blankets with a soft sigh, feeling relaxed with Branch’s voice in his head. 

Soon, he is asleep, gentle snores filling the normally silent room. 

Branch smiles. 

He is going to enjoy this trolls company...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter!


	5. Another story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch and Creek talk more.

Creek wakes up the next morning to an alarm and he groggily looks to the side, turning it off, not knowing where he is but realization hits him. He is in Branch's bunker, healing from rape. Riiiiiight.

Creek sits up a little more, feeling sore and he yawns, examining Branch’s room. 

There are pictures of aqua blue trolls all over one wall and he finds himself staring at them, curiously but his eyes widen as he sees a young orange troll that looks a lot like Thistle standing beside a young aqua troll that looks a lot like Branch. 

He snaps to himself as he realizes that Branch’s twin brother he had been talking about the day before was in fact Thistle but he lifts an eyebrow confused. Why did Branch try to hide that?

Right as he thinks this, Branch comes in, holding two cups and the aqua troll lights up as he sees Creek awake. 

“Hey good morning! How do you feel?” he asks, handing over one of the cups. 

Creek accepts the cup and peers inside, seeing a brownish gold liquid inside and he slips it cautiously, tasting the flavor of black tea, green tea and peach before he answers the question. 

“I feel as good as a bergen but better since you gave me this delicious drink. Thanks.” He replies, dipping his head in gratitude. 

Branch laughs. 

“Who taught you to do that?” he asks, clearly just curious and Creek puts a finger to his cheek. 

“My head dipping? Well I do that because it’s a gesture of respect and gratitude. I also will bow with my hands pressed together. What habits do you have?” 

Creek watches the survivalist with curiosity as Branch mimics his habit of glaring and the two both laugh. 

Branch shakes his hands in front of him. 

“Alright, alright.” He snickers. “One of my habits other than glaring is talking to myself. I do that almost all the time and when I realize, I quickly stop and look around to see if anyone notices.” 

Creek laughs, taking another drink of the peach tea savoring the flavor and he sets it aside, placing his hands in his lap.

“Do you ever get lonely?” he wonders. 

Branch looks towards the pictures on the wall and sighs. 

“Yes I do but my brother swore he would kill me if he saw me again. I also swore to kill him if I saw him doing bad things. He did bad things and I saw.” He answers, simply. 

Creek leans forward, needing to know more. 

“So your brother is dead?” he queries. 

Branch nods. 

“My brother is dead.” He confirms. 

Creek without thinking jumps up throwing his arms around the others neck and he let’s go, jumping up and down on the survivalists bed. 

“Thank you thank you!” he cheers. “What can I do to repay you??” 

Branch pulls Creek down gently and a wave of pain courses through him so he let’s the grey troll help lie him down. 

Branch then shakes his head, sky blue eyes confused. 

“Why are you thanking me for killing my brother?” he asks. 

Creek blinks up at him innocently. 

“Isn’t Thistle your brother?” 

“Y-yes…” 

“Exactly.” 

“Creek?” 

Creek shakes his head, eyes wide and he smiles. 

“I’ve been bullied for years by him and he killed my mother! He is the reason why Poppy left me and I didn’t tell her that I loved her but now that he is dead, I can get Poppy back!” he cries, but he pauses as he sees the disappointment in Branch’s eyes. 

“Well.” He says then. “I will stay here for a while.” 

Branch nods and gulps the rest of his drink down, and he turns to go but Creek stops him. 

“Branch?” 

Branch turns around and Creek dips his head again, closing his eyes. 

“Thank you for saving me.”

Branch smiles. 

“No problem, Creek.” 

 

The following night, Creek sits in his bed looking through one of Branch's scrapbooks and he comes across a note left in the back. Unable to snoop any further he closes the book with a snap and sets it away where it was before and plays with his fingers, boredly.

Ever since Creek had mentioned his return to Poppy, Branch hasn’t paid any attention to him except to help his injuries and the guru sighs with loneliness. He wishes that he can hear another one of Branch's stories but so far there are no signs that the grey troll is going to return. 

Creek sighs again louder this time and Branch pokes his head in the room, a look of concern on his face.

“You okay?” he asks, worried. 

Creek brightens upon seeing the familiar troll and he shakes his head. 

“I’m not okay in fact. I need you to tell another story of yours.” He demands. 

Branch chuckles as he enters the room and he sits on the edge of the bed. 

“What story would you like to hear, Mr. Persistent?” he teases. 

Creek laughs and play punches the other. 

“First tell me how old you are.” 

Branch runs a hand through his hair looking overwhelmed, but he drops the expression and laughs, making Creek realize that he is only faking annoyance. 

“I am 19 in August so I guess that makes me 18.” He muses. 

Creek is surprised to hear how young the grey troll is but as he studies the others face he can see that underneath the grey, he is actually pretty handsome. 

Okay.

Really handsome. 

Creek blushes and he twists his hands together. 

“I’m 16.” He shyly admits. “Yesterday was my birthday.”

Branch smiles but the look of ease soon washes away and he takes both of Creeks hands in his. 

“Are you saying that you were raped on your birthday?” he asks, bewildered and when Creek blushes while nodding, he puts a hand to his head. 

“Gosh Thistle is foul.” He mumbles. 

Creek nods in agreement but then puts his hands on his hips. 

“Story please.” He demands. 

Branch smiles and nods.

“Yes of course.” He snickers. “ I’ll tell a story of when I almost drowned, how does that sound?”

When Creek nods, he continues, looking a little more relaxed than before. 

“So once upon a time I was an aqua trolling and I loved water. I felt like water tied along with my colors and that somehow, I could swim naturally if I just put my mind to it, so one day I tried. We had a pool in the backyard back then, a huge pool the size of your glitter ball courts and I decided it would be fun to swim all the way across that. I actually don’t understand why I had so much confidence in myself but I did and I approached that pool with my goggles and my swimsuit, ready to swim. As you can already guess, I couldn’t swim and I sank under. Let me tell you it was terrifying. Sure falling underwater in a public pool is scary or falling underwater in a public lake but in a private pool where no one can see you. Heart attack worthy! I struggled for the surface hoping that I could grab onto the edge of the pool but when I broke the surface, I noticed that I had propelled myself away from the edge.” 

He pauses and gives Creek a silly grin. 

“I died.” He ends the story, ruffling Creeks hair and Creek squeaks with complaint. 

“No Branch! Continue it!” he begs, giving Branch his magical puppy eyes and the grey troll laughs, giving up and he settles down once more. 

“Okay get this.” He says, continuing the story. “A glowfly saved me. I was sinking under when I suddenly felt something fasten into my hair and I was lifted out of the water. When I opened my eyes I saw the bug! So I lived, yay!”

Creek laughs at the end. He loves hearing about Branch as a trolling. It makes him seem less…. Brooding… that’s the word.

Branch then stands up and brushes his hands off into his pants. 

“Well I told you a story now you better sleep.” He teases as he turns the lights off. 

Creek nods and pulls the blanket up to his chin and his eyes close. He is happy in the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're getting closer together aren't they but Creek really loves Poppy. What will happen?


	6. Yoga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoga yoga story story

That night, Creek dreams about yoga. 

He is in his usual classroom pod bowing to his teacher before rolling out his mat and he smiles as he settles into his Savasana for the first time that day. 

Subsequently he gets comfortable, he relaxes and his worries slip away. This is the only time he is able to feel safe and at peace. 

Thirty minutes roll by, and it’s time to move onto the stretches. Pulling one knee up to his chest, he holds and what he does to one side he always does to the other, so he grabs his other knee pulls up to the chest as well. 

Each stretch is coordinated with a breath. Inhale for three seconds and on the exhale pull the knee closer to the chest. 

This is done numerous times, slowly and steadily, yearning for the proper pull. 

He then moves onto his arms and spine. 

Crisscross applesauce, he touches forehead to the floor and reaches with his arms above his head. He breathes in for three seconds and on the exhale, reaches harder. 

After the stretches, the yoga instructor turns around, but it is not the usual instructor he is used to. Instead of red skin, it has grey, instead of green hair, it has black, and instead of brown eyes, it has blue….

Ass he realizes who the instructor resembles, Creek bolts upright in his bed, smacking hard against the troll above him and he clutches his forehead. 

“Ow.” He says, surprised. 

Branch also clutches his forehead but shakes the look of pain away and gives Creek and apologetic smile. 

“Sorry. I was changing your medicines and bandages.” He explains while apologizing and Creek blushes , understanding why he is doing it while he is asleep but not liking it. 

“Urm. Are you done?” he asks, squirming a little. 

Branch ties the bandage he is working on tight and then nods, stepping off the bed. 

“Now I am.” He says. He studies Creek with a look of compassion. “Can I get you something?” 

Creek is about to say no when his stomach growls and he sighs, dipping his head. 

“Some sort of breakfast.” He says, softly. 

Branch nods. 

“On it.” 

 

Minutes fly by and Creeks blush slowly, slowly, SLOWLY, fades away replaced by the soft glow of the his glittery cheeks. With a sigh of relief mixed with the lingering embarrassment, he pulls the blanket back up and awaits Branch’s return. He smirks at the thought of yet another story demand. It is happening. 

When Branch comes back, holding a small silver tray, Creek lights up and sits upright, propped up against his pillows. 

“Hi Branch!” he cheers, taking the tray with a slight dip of his head but before the survivalist can leave, Creek catches the grey trolls arm. 

“Wait!” he cries. 

Branch turns around, his sky blue eyes curious and Creek lessens his grip a little once he is sure he won’t leave. 

“I want to hear another story, Branch. One from when you were older, please?”

Branch hesitates a bit and finally gives up, sitting carefully on the edge of the bed and he smiles before he tilts his head in thought. 

“One from when I was older huh?” he murmurs, mostly to himself and he closes his eyes, deep in thought. 

After a slight silence, he opens his eyes again and smiles. 

“Alright I got one. This is about the time when I first I met Poppy. I was 17 then is that good?” he asks, looking towards Creek. 

Creek had stiffenes at the name of his best friend but he soon relaxes, knowing that Branch will let him go see her once he is better and he gives the grey troll a nod, excited to hear another story.

Before Branch begins, he pauses and studies Creek. 

“You know… you seem to have healed quite a bit… I think that I can tell you this story while you practice your yoga.” He declares. 

Creeks face breaks into a wide grin and instead of his normal head dip of gratitude, he pulls the grey troll into a huge hug, overjoyed with this suggestion. 

“Yes definitely!” he cries, releasing the other. “I would love that.” 

Branch smiles as well. 

“I’m glad.” 

\-------------------------------------------------  
“I was walking into the village for some warm blankets because my bunker got cold every winter and I was about to get inside the store when I saw a straight pink troll walking up to me.” Branch’s voice says as Creek stretches his legs. He smiles, enjoying the moment and Branch continues. 

“At first I didn’t know what to expect when she called out my colors but when she came up to me with concern in her eyes I understood. She’s wasn’t judging, she was worried. Even though these thoughts were crossing through my mind, I still felt nervous, I hadn’t talked to many trolls since my father’s death, and I didn’t know how to act. The punk troll then introduced herself as Princess Poppy and I nearly peed myself. I was all like, woah this troll is a royal, what do I do? I hadn’t even noticed that she was asking me questions until she tapped my shoulder and I felt my body heat up with embarrassment and I quickly asked what she had said. I was astonished with her attitude though. The girl was so cheerfully optimistic!” 

Creek interrupts then with a chuckle of agreement and he and Branch share amused glances before Branch goes back to his story. 

“Anyways, she re-asked her question which was something like what’s wrong with your colors, are you okay, yadyada and I answered her honestly, but I was pretty antsy to escape and run off to my bunker. Talking to people wasn’t my thing. Luckily, Poppy got bored or understood my discomfort and left me alone with a little wave and I was blown away for the rest of the day. That girl can really get people curious and jittery but also excited and bubbly, if you know what I mean.” 

Creek nods, pausing his chataranga to agree. 

“I do know what you mean for she is my best friend. She is so great though.” He says, sincerely. 

Branch nods and Creek notices something. 

“How many times exactly have yogurt Poppy?” he wonders, curiously. 

Branch taps his chin but trails off with a shrug, his eyes amused. 

“She truly pops up everywhere. I don’t know why or how.” 

Creek laughs at this knowing it’s true and he sits back against the wall with a sigh. 

“Her favorite song is Money.” He says, grimacing.   
Branch laughs in disbelief. 

“You mean the one by DJ Suki's older sister? The one who is crazy weird and pregnant?” he asks, bewildered.

Creek laughs at the description. 

“That’s the one. What is your favorite song?” 

Branch cocks his head, thinking and Creek finds himself admiring the other and he shakes his head to clear the dazed expression off his face. 

Branch helps by speaking again. 

“I love the tune of Blow that smoke but I really love the lyrics to Be alright.” He answers. “What about you?” 

Creek sighs and thinks as well.

He has heard so many songs but never really thought about liking them until now. Finally he shrugs. 

“I like Personal because of the music.” He says. 

Branch smiles. 

“We're learning more and more about each other each day.” 

And that they are....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys. It's going to get way better and I appreciate any feedback good or bad. Just don't leave a bomb!
> 
> Thank you and hold tight!


	7. Grey as a stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creek gets better but is that actually BETTER?

Weeks after the story of Poppy is shared, Branch comes into the room Creek is in, which is his own room and smiles at the sight of the spiritual trolls sleeping form. 

Creek had gotten much better since that day he was found but his colors had lost some of its vibrant glow, making Branch worried for the other and he closes his eyes. He knows how hard it is to be grey and he doesn’t want Creek to lose his color even with his best efforts. 

After a lot of thought, he decides to let the guru go and he shuffles his feet, about to break the news, feeling his heart clench with sadness. 

Over time he had found himself enjoying the other trolls company and he had never shared stories of his childhood with anyone. Heck, he never even talked to anyone. But ever since he had found Creek in the hands of his brother, something changed. He was able to have a relationship. 

He sighs with sadness as he approaches the bed of the other. He doesn’t want to loose his only relationship…

As he leans down to give the gurus arm a shake, Creek opens his eyes, fixing brilliant violet on sky blue and a small grin spreads across the lavender trolls face, his expression truly happy.

Branch feels his heart swell and he tries to swallow the lump rapidly forming in his throat. 

“Good morning.” He chokes out. 

Creek sits up. 

“Good morning, Branch. How did you sleep?” He greets, his spirituality adorable in Branch’s eyes. 

Branch shakes his head, upset with his thoughts. He is aware of the time and without looking, he figures it is snowing outside, but gently. 

He lets out a long sigh and helps Creek out of bed although the guru doesn't need it and he then turns to him with a reluctant drop of his head wringing his hands together. 

“Creek. You've been making a rapid recovery for the past three weeks and I think that you can go back home now.” He mumbles quickly, unable to look at the other. 

Creek let’s out an excited squeak, probably thinking about seeing Poppy again but there is another pause of silence as realization sinks in. 

Branch's chin is then lifted up and those violet eyes he loves stares at him, concern crossing his face. 

“Will you stay here?” he wonders, his voice a whisper. 

When Branch nods, Creeks eyes grow huge and wet, his bottom lip trembling and he turns away, wrapping his arms around himself. Branch just about breaks into tears upon seeing this reaction but he knows it had to be done. Creek needs to have a proper life, surrounded by loved ones and a girl friend and not a life isolated from others with him. 

He sighs and turns Creek around. 

“I’m very sorry, Creek. It isn’t because I dislike your presence or anything like that, it’s just that I can’t stand large crowds of trolls and anyways I’m grey. Who would want to be friends with a grey troll?” 

Creek interrupts him with a sniffle. 

“I would.” He whimpers, his ears sagging with the rest of his body. 

Branch can see that the others colors are dulling and he bites his lip, unsure of what to do. He wishes none of this had ever happened and he curses himself for thinking that he can ever have a friend. Every time he tries, this occurs. 

He puts his hands out, ready to explain more but Creek puts his hand up, tears spilling down his cheeks. 

“Stop!” he demands, turning away. “You’ve said enough.”

Branch watches in shock as the young troll runs out the door of the room and disappears down the hall, leaving his rescuer in the dust and after a moment or two, he collapses to the floor sobbing. What has he done???

\--------------------------------------------------  
Creek pulls the lever of Branch’s bunker down and stares numbly at the large safe place that had become his home, unaware of the tears that are rapidly flowing down his cheeks. Unaware of how dull his lavender is becoming. 

Once he reaches the top of the large channel leading upwards and out of the bunker, Creek catches his breath that he didn’t realize he was holding until now and he walks into the forest, his destination known but the route unknown. 

Sluggishly, he wanders around until at long last he comes to the familiar fields of Troll Village and he then turns inside, ignoring the gasps and murmurs spreading around. 

All he wants to do is find Poppy. 

After he checks many of her favorite places, her pod, the theater, school, the scrapbook clubhouse, Guy Diamond’s pod, Smidge’s pod, and the gathering mushroom, he finally goes to a random troll. 

“Do you know where Poppy is?” he asks, concerned for his best friend. 

The troll takes one look at him and taps his chin.

“Sure I do. She’s at Satin and Chenille's planning a party.” The troll pauses and cocks his head. “What happened to your colors?” 

Creek shakes his head confused and glances down at his hands, his eyes growing huge at the sight and he feels horror course through him. He is grey…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short but I needed to get the conflict out. Enjoy the next chapter!


	8. Sing song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sing a song of the heart blah. That's all I'm going to point out.

Branch sighs as he dusts his bunker off. He has been packing on chores to do in order to forget Creek and it’s mostly working but he still can’t get over the fact that his heart feels split in two. 

He sighs again, grabbing the duster with his hair to reach higher but can’t handle it anymore. He slides to the floor, guilt racking his body. 

Hopefully he is happy with Poppy. He thinks. He must be and he should forget me. 

At those thoughts he puts his head into his knees and stays there for a while. He had enjoyed sharing his stories with the young teenager and he found it easy around him. He should never have pushed him away. Although he still fretted about everything while Creek stayed, he notices that it was less so and that he didn’t have quite as many panic attacks as before. 

He jerks his head up as he realizes something. 

Creek had been showing some morning sickness signs, the three days before he left and Branch recalls what exactly he saved Creek from. He groans and closes his eyes. 

Creek is most likely pregnant with one of the bullies children. 

He then realizes something else. He never killed the rest of the bullies and they laughed at him when they ran, which means…. Uh oh…

Branch leaps to his feet. How many days had passed since he let Creek go? Seven? 

However many it is too long and he quickly pulls on a coat and runs to his bunker shaft, waves of protection coursing over him.

“I’m coming, Creek.” He says under his breath as he pulls the lever and rises up to ground level. “Hold on wherever you are.” 

After a short while, Branch is running towards Troll Village, his route internally marked and in under 10 minutes he skids to a halt inside the bubbling village, sky blue eyes darting around, frantically. 

A random girl troll and her husband walk over, frowns on their faces and the girl says to the other. 

“Should we ask him what’s wrong?” 

When the boy nods, she walks over and gently takes Branch’s arm. Branch is partly relieved and partly anxious. He knows how creepy he looks to trolls but he really needs help finding Creek so he forces his fears down and wrings his hands together. 

“Hi.” He says, softly and the girl looks surprised at his tone. “My name is Branch and please don’t mind my colors. Something happened long ago when I was a child and these are my colors now but it says nothing about me except for eternal sadness.” 

The girl troll, yellow in color gives him a sympathetic look and holds out her hand to his. 

“I’m Frizzie, and my husband is Crisis.” She greets, cheerfully. 

Crisis then comes over, covering his mouth to keep from laughing. 

“My mother says I was named after my births bad timing. I was born right in the middle of a funeral but as dad always says, new life comes from the lost. Anyways, may I ask why you’re so worried in the moment?” he says. 

Branch studies Frizzie and then nods to Crisis. 

“I made a bad decision of shoving my only friend away, thinking that he would be happier without me but as he-…” he gets interrupted by Frizzie who gasps.

“Creek?” she wonders. 

Branch nods, looking at her inquiringly and she blushes, turning away slightly. 

“He came back from wherever he was a week and a half ago, grey! Everyone was so worried but he didn’t want to talk to anyone. He just wanted to see Poppy. Finally he got his wishes and saw Poppy and the two worked out the birthday misunderstanding that they had on his birthday, but four days ago, he disappeared again. Poppy thinks it's something she said and we have been sending trolls out to look for him but no one has found anything.” She explains, and Crisis nods, slowly. 

“The day before he disappeared, he told Poppy just how much he loved her in song and they shared a pleasant night by me and Frizzie's means and the next morning, Poppy claimed he was gone. I myself am pretty sad. That couple was growing to be very close and King Peppy was very happy with it. His daughter finally found the right one to uphold the throne with her. I’m sorry, Branch.” 

Branch shakes his head, trying not to yell or run to the bullies hideout right now but at this time, who knows what they’ve done to the poor guru. That thought makes him nauseous and he quickly shakes both Frizzie's and Crisis's hands before turning and running to Poppy’s pod. 

Just as he assumes, Poppy is in there and he knocks, his gut clenching. When the door opens, he can’t see the perky princess and he realizes that she is hiding from him.

She is most likely grey. He thinks to himself, feeling terrible. Poppy should never be sad. 

With a burst of emotions he opens the door all the way, staying a safe distance away from a surprised Poppy and he bows his head, words pouring their way out of him. He is singing. 

“Patience  
Took you for everything  
Looked like a diamond ring”

He sings an old song that he heard back from when he was a young trolling, unable to look at the princess, his eyes closed as he sings. 

“You are so much longer  
That made sense  
Apathy in disguise  
Crept on you like a spy  
Hurt you in ways  
You can't describe”

At those lyrics he opens his eyes and smiles at her shock. 

“You’re singing…” she whispers, tears in her eyes. Branch nods and continues. 

“Back to the start now  
I wont let you go this way now”

He grasps Poppy’s hands in his, an extremely thought over move and when Poppy doesn't pull away, he practically sighs with relief. The princess is listening to him. 

“Honesty  
Is what you need  
It sets you free  
Like someone to save you  
Let it go  
But hurry now  
There’s undertow  
And no one wants to lose you now”

He then pulls her to the floor so that she is sitting and he smiles, the next lyric to the song popping into his head. 

“All right  
Sit down and spill your heart. Lets start from the very start  
'Cause I can see by your eyes  
You're wasted  
Your energy comes and goes  
You taking your time, you know  
Nothing can change what happened, and so Back to the start now  
I wont let you go this way now”

Branch’s voice is crystal. Although he hasn't sung in years it spills over the words perfectly, the notes handled loosely and golden. Branch can tell that Poppy is taking the words to her heart for her skin is glowing light pink and he smiles. 

“Honesty  
Is what you need  
It sets you free  
Like someone to save you  
Let it go  
But hurry now  
There’s undertow  
And no one wants to lose you now  
Oh my  
Look at your bright stars fade so  
How much can you take?”

He squeezes her hand, willing her to look at him, which she does. 

“Honesty  
Is what you need  
It sets you free  
Like someone to save you  
Let it go  
But hurry now  
There’s undertow  
And no one wants to lose you now”

When the song is over, Poppy is completely pink, her eyes glowing with happiness and she jumps into his arms, hugging him tight. 

“Thank you!” she cries, her tears wetting his neck and he smiles, hugging her back. 

Almost reluctantly, he then pulls away his face serious as he wipes her tears away.

“Poppy,” he says, urgently but calmly. “I know where Creek is and it’s not your fault.” 

\--------------------------------  
Branch waves Poppy away for the fourteenth time as she pleads to come with and he sighs as she stomps her pink foot, angrily. 

“Branch I am the princess!” she cries, exasperated.   
Branch matches her tone as he turns to her. 

“And I’m the survivalist!” 

Poppy frowns at this and tugs at her magenta hair, possibly thinking of another approach and when she doesn't say anything more, Branch smiles to himself. The true reason why he isn’t taking Poppy is because,

A. He doesn’t want her hurt. 

B. He doesn’t wasn’t her to see what is going on. 

She can see the possible injuries but not the injuries getting preformed. 

Poppy interrupts his thoughts with a humph. 

“Fine.” She says, turning her back on him. “I’ll just follow you.” 

She then looks over her shoulder to see if Branch takes any notice in her statement and he finally laughs. 

“Oh Poppy. You know that I have my reasons for not bringing you. If the circumstances were different I would gladly let you tag along. You’re a quite fun troll to be around.” He explains, giving her the stern Branch look. 

Poppy innocently twirls her hair around one finger and smiles. 

“How old are you?” she asks, and Branch recognizes the conversation change immediately. With a sigh, he answers the pink troll. 

“I’m 19 and I’m guessing you’re 8 or 9?” he teases, laughing when Poppy sticks her tongue out at him. 

“I’m 16, you silly troll. Is being 19 fun?” 

Branch looks at her eager expression and tried to come up with a good answer to the question. Really being 19 feels just like all the other ages to him but now he knows much more than even his 17 year old self. He shrugs. 

“It is fun in the sake of being intelligent. I now know what plants are used for what and stuff like that.” He says to her and she bounces. 

“You could be a doctor if you lived here.” She cries. 

Branch taps his chin. 

“I could be, or I could be a stock provider. I think I would like that better anyways.” He replies but then realizes what he is doing. Is he actually having a conversation with the Princess? The Princess he feels queasy around? 

As he looks at Poppy with the surprise of that observation, he decides that it’s not actually bad to talk to trolls even of they’re over happy. He finds that he likes teaching them some of the things he’s learned over the years, especially if he is teaching Creek. 

The thought of his only friend gives him a surge of sudden energy and he hoists his backpack that he had been packing over his shoulders, gripping the straps that click together in the front. 

“Well, Poppy.” He starts. Poppy interrupts. 

“I’m coming with.” She decides, placing her own bright pink backpack over her back. She gives Branch a proud look. “It’s full of scrapbooking materials. I plan on scrapbooking this whole trip.” 

When Branch looks at her, surprised and partly disgusted she laughs and shakes her head. 

“Not really, silly! I brought food and my own provisions. See, I’m crazy prepared too!” she chirps. 

With a long sigh, Branch nods to her. 

“You can come…” he says. “You can come…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song is called Someone to save you by OneRepublic. Give it a listen sometime. I changed the lyrics a little to make it fit with the trolls, you know.


	9. Uh oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. It's getting there.

The perky princess bounces around, excitedly and Branch sighs. 

So far they’ve been walking for two hours with no luck in finding the bullies hideout and Branch is getting sick of Poppy’s noise. The girl is intolerable. 

Finally he heaves a sigh, turning to her. 

“Alright Poppy.” He says, trying to sound patient. “I know you’re excited about coming along and getting Creek back, but from this moment forward, it won’t be a fun task. Creek is most likely extremely injured and the bullies might be alerted since the death of their leader so all I’m asking is that you stay quiet. Can you do that for me?” 

Poppy stops beside him and blinks with thought before nodding, finally. 

“Okay.” She agrees. 

Branch feels relieved. With Poppy's word of silence, this remaining part of the trip will be much easier and he begins to plan out an entrance, making sure to cover for all of the possible outcomes that don’t turn out so well, which takes a while. 

Satisfied at last, he gestures for Poppy to follow and he heads out, his whole body tense with adrenaline.

With one small glance behind him, he sees that Poppy too is nervous but less so, being Poppy. This hardly gives him confidence but he shakes away his fears to focus on Creek. 

The lavender 16 year old, violet eyes, robin eggs blue hair with a green tipped curl and freckles dotting across his face. 

Branch focusses on these minor details, surprised by how calm he is getting just by thinking of his only friend.

After a long time of focusing, maybe an hour or two had gone by, Branch stumbles on a rock but continues his thoughts without effort. 

The spirituality, the flexibility, the accent, the attentiveness, the composure and the ATTRACTIVENESS. 

Branch feels a full body flush at the thought of that A word and he looks towards Poppy, hoping that she doesn’t see it, but luckily she isn’t looking. Instead she is staring at something in front of them. 

When Branch follows her gaze, his eyes stretch wide.   
They have arrived at their destination.

He quickly crouches down, pulling her with him, his heart rate quickening and he narrows his eyes. 

“Hopefully they didn’t spot us.” He mutters, going through the plans again. 

Poppy nods beside him, her breathing coming fast out through her mouth and Branch stifles the urge to yell at her. Can she be any less loud? 

Luckily she seems to notice her breathing and closes her mouth before opening it to speak again. 

“What do I do?” she whispers to him. 

“Just stay.” 

“You want me to stay?” 

Branch shakes his head hearing these words.

“No, no. You can come with me. I’m just thinking.” He explains, racking his head for the perfect plan. So far all of the ideas he has are junk but he never has time to hatch the right one, for Poppy elbows him hard in the ribs. 

“Look.” She growls, pointing towards a small clearing of leave-less trees. “Where are they taking him?” 

Branch looks at where she is pointing a confused expression plastered on his face and he gasps as he sees what she is talking about. A group of trolls is leading a bigger troll who is carrying a limp Creek into the grove and Branch takes Poppy's hand, giving it a squeeze. 

“On second thought, I do want you to stay here.” He says, sounding a bit frantic. He knows what the group plans on doing and he wants so bad to just run out and yank him away from that bigger trolls arms but he holds his ground, knowing that that’ll only make it worse. 

Poppy interrupts him, eyes huge. 

“What are you going to do?” she wonders. 

Branch thinks for a split second until an idea jumps into his head. 

“I’m gonna make it to the tree before them, camouflage myself, and catch him.” He replies, matter of factly. 

Poppy nods but then cocks her head seeming confused before she catches his arm. 

“What of you get caught?” she asks, this time her voice sounding scared and Branch takes her hands. 

“If that happens, then you need to break out some hair-jitsu and woop those guys butts.” 

 

Those are the last words spoken. 

Branch runs into the leave-less trees, watching the group carefully and he soon finds the tree they are heading for. The tree with the noose on it. 

With speed faster than Branch has ever moved before, he runs to the tree leaps into the thick branches, ignores the scent of rot and stays put, completely hidden by his now tree colored hair. 

Subsequently, the bullies draw near. 

And then.

They arrive. 

“Throb, Thorn! Come here and help me with the noose and Theron come here with him!” a rough voice shouts.   
Branch sees that the person giving orders is the same size as Thistle and well built while the rest are somewhat smaller. Theron isn't. 

Branch can't see Theron from where he is very well but he knows that he is the bigger guy that is holding Creek, so he starts going through multiple plans of taking him down if he has to. 

But so far, things are looking good. 

The ceremony continues, it’s not much of a ceremony really, and Theron steps forward with the nearly dead troll In his arms.

Branch nearly cries out at the sight. Creeks usually beautiful complexion is stone grey, his alive posture like Jello , and his whole body is patterned with injuries, some which are very personal. 

Branch can’t believe how horrible these monsters are and he wants to jump out of the tree to give them all a piece of his mind but he holds tight. For Creek.   
If he jumps out now, both him and Creek would be dead within seconds. 

So instead, he watches, his sky blue eyes glowing with anger. Everything the bullies say and do makes Branch want to barf. They are so evil and so cold, even among themselves. Branch wonders how they got that way.   
Branch snaps back to reality as he sees the noose being fit carefully around Creeks neck and he tenses, ready to save him but make him look like he had died. 

Luckily, Creek is unconscious. 

But.

Soon.

He isn't. 

Theron, the big guy, takes out a bottle from his hair and puts the contents into Creeks mouth, laughing as the gurus chokes on it but to the bullies pleasure and Branch's horror, is eyes flutter open. 

Branch holds still but he knows he can’t save Creek if he is awake and doesn't know the plan. Pretty soon, his heart is racing with fear.

Just as he thinks it’s going to all go down, a shout rips through the clearing, the owner of which was watching the whole thing. Branch smiles to himself. 

Poppy is running away from the grove, calling into the trees, “We need men. Kill these evil monsters!” at the top of her lungs. 

Branch knows that no one can hear her, and that she is only doing this as a distraction which he is okay with but his smile starts to fade as most of the group take off running after her. 

Not good.

Branch ignores this, however, hoping that Poppy has a plan from here and he turns his attention back to what the remaining trolls are doing. 

Theron is lifting Creek higher up ask that the drop is more sufficient and the other two trolls are watching, excited to see if their project works. 

Branch laughs inwardly because he knows that it won't.   
With a warlike cry, Branch jumps out of the tree and lands on top of the two trolls that he didn’t know the names to and he pulls out his knife, giving them each a little present before letting them collapse to the floor. 

He then turns to Theron who is staring open mouthed and he smirks. 

“Didn’t think Branches would rain down on your event did you?” he sneers, twisting the knife in his hand. 

Theron appears to be thinking something over but he finally shakes his head, setting Creek down. 

“You can have him.” He says, turning and running away.   
Branch snickers and angles his knife before throwing it, hitting Theron right in the neck. 

The big, stupid troll won’t hold any other again….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger


	10. Eight months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's eight months later. What is new?

Creek is alone in his room. His birthday is approaching fast, only three months to go and he isn’t sure what to think of it. So much has happened since then and he is a different person, with many different quirks. 

Quirk number one: He has Branch 

Quirk number two: He has Poppy

Quirk number three: He has freedom

He smiles to himself as he sits down lightly on his dandelion colored bed, his aura content, glowing golden and bright and he closes his eyes. 

In the following time that has passed, he had gotten much closer to Poppy and Branch, clearly regaining his colors from his lavender hue, became a yoga instructor as a job, and was given King Peppys blessing to marry Poppy once the time comes. Branch was given the same blessing. 

Branch and Poppy had been spending lots of time together, the polar opposites attract as always and they got really close after about the third month since Creeks “interrupted-lynching” and the three had decided with King Peppy to be a threesome. Branch loves both Creek and Poppy, Poppy loves both Creek and Branch and Creek knew and still knows that he is absolutely torn apart between Poppy and Branch. But he doesn’t have to be. 

Creek now let’s out the breath he is holding and places a gentle hand on his belly. 

He is also almost due with a child from his incidental birthday, the names already picked out, but the gender isn’t known by anyone. The three had decided a while back to keep it secret. 

What they do know is that it is a single child, luckily for the teenage parents, and it has a good spirit. Creek can tell whether a baby is going to be good or bad and he has to admit that he is super relieved that his little child is good. 

Creek recalls the day he told Branch and Poppy about the baby's aura. 

“Oooh Creek! He might be a spiritual like you! He might have powers!” Poppy had said. She had been set on it being a boy and glared at Branch whenever he tried to tease her about it being otherwise. She still is and does. 

“And what do you know, it might have your eyes.”  
Branch had responded with a shrug. Everyone knew that Creeks eyes are special, coming straight from heritage on his mother’s side. 

Creek wondered at the time what he would name his baby if he had the special eyes. 

Just yesterday, the threesome decided on a name for a girl and a boy since they didn’t know the gender and they were instantly in love with the idea of having a child. 

The names, Peony or Phoenix. 

A sound echoes around Creeks pod, the pod that was given to him since his mother passed, and his ears vibrate with the almost peaceful ringing that sounds like bird song and a storm mixed together. It’s the doorbell.

Amused he answers it, immediately getting a shower of glitter across his face as he does so. 

For a split second all he can see is glitter but once it clears, he blinks at the widely grinning Poppy in front of him. 

“Hiyah!” she chirps, spinning around. “You okay to hang?” 

Creek wipes some of the glitter off his face and rubs it on his chest to give it a shimmer, earning a bigger smile from the optimist before he claps. 

“Hang by what? Our feet, hair, hands, toes, nose, fingers, legs, arms, clothes?” he asks, listing them with a completely serious face. 

Poppy laughs, holding her stomach. She thinks Creek is funny. 

“No silly troll.” She says, a common phrase she says when she’s amused. “I meant like to have ice cream or CUPCAKES.” 

Creek smiles at her explaining and gives her a nod of approval. Cupcakes sound amazing right about now.   
He tells her that and her grin grows wider.

How big can that smile get? Creek wonders, silently.   
Poppy flips her hair and takes his hand, leading him excitedly outside and into the busy Troll Village. It is a Saturday and many trolls are off work and school, including Poppy and him. 

Casually he asks. 

“How are your classes?” 

Poppy bites her lower lip, almost nervously but not quite. Nervousness isn’t an emotion that Poppy s standards will allow. 

Instead she shrugs, smiling again. 

“I have an A in physics, a C- in pre-calculus, an A in 11th grade English and I have all B's in my electives. Moi bein Espanol!” She tells him with a sweep of her arm. 

Creek nods, slightly catching her Spanish. His language is Russian, for what reason he took it he doesn’t know and he sort of sucks at it in the moment. He doesn’t have time to think about that though, for Poppy elbows him hard. 

“How are YOUR classes?” she asks, hands on hips, eyebrow arched. 

Creek laughs at her stance before dipping his head. 

“I have A's in Pre-calculus, chemistry 3, 11th grade English and all my electives. I have a C- in Russian.” He replies, simply. He isn’t proud of his grades but he isn’t ashamed of them either. 

Poppy fakes a look of shock but gives it away by laughing. 

“Branch said he never went to high school but he did his studies out of his father’s old books that he took with him into his bunker.” She shares then. 

Creek is curious about this but he notices a couple trolls glancing over at them and he feels a blush creep across his face. All of Troll Village knows about what the bullies did to him 8 and a half months ago and his belly isn't exactly hidden underneath his dandelion vest, made by none other than Branch himself. 

Poppy flips a hand in the air, noticing his discomfort.   
“Ignore them.” She muses. “They are only disgusted with the bullies, not you. I’m sure they’ll love our Prince.” 

Creek gives her an amused smirk. Here she goes again about the child being a male. The smirk quickly falls as people continue to stare and Poppy rolls her eyes, a huff of annoyance leaving her lips. 

“Trolls please! Continue with your business and if you have questions, don’t ask them with your eyes, ask them with your words.” She calls to them, her voice irritated. 

Subsequently the stares break away and Creek let’s out a sigh of relief. 

“Thanks a million.” He thanks her, putting his hands together and bowing his head. Poppy wraps her arms around him. 

“No problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which name is your favorite? I'm expecting lots of comments about the babies so speak up.


	11. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are blessed everyone who read this. I hope that you'll write your own lovely stories.

Creek sighs as he sluggishly slides on his pants. He is extra tired today and he is getting sick of pregnancy, being nine months along. He freezes in his tracks as he realizes again that he has to give birth to his little one. Why he keeps forgetting, he doesn't know. 

He groans and pulls a sweater around him before heading outside to Poppy’s pod, his pace slow and reluctant. All he wants to do is lie around all day but Poppy insisted that they had a baby shower on this date, at this time exactly. 

It is the day before the baby’s due date, to the exact minute. 

Creek heaves a sigh knowing that if he walks any slower then he’ll miss the “date” and Poppy will be upset. Poppy is always upset.

Throughout Creeks whole pregnancy she would keep trying to interfere, calling it a boy, picking out names, and stuff like that until both Creek and Branch told her to stop. They settled on a name which made that part easier, but Poppy is just as excited as she was then. 

Creek shakes his head. She is just excited and she doesn't mean any harm by it. He smiles at the thought of her holding a small trolling and he instantly begins to walk faster, ignoring the pressure. 

He smiles to himself. 

Poppy will make a great mother as long as one of the father’s is around. In fact, she'll probably be the baby’s favorite…

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Creek arrives at the shower twenty minutes later and holds his hand up to knock, his head aching for some reason. He checks his watch seeing the time is three minutes before the precise time and he smiles again. 

He didn’t fail Poppy. 

He then knocks, a steady rhythm which he does every time out of habit and the door flings open revealing the princess herself.

Creek is thrown off balance as she tackles him into a hug and he falls backwards, taking Poppy's whole weight on top of him.

“Nnnngh! Poppy get off!” he cries, his voice muffled by her hair but she hears and scrambles to her feet. 

As she helps him up she apologizes again and again.

“I’m so sorry. Branch told me not to do that for this very reason and I said I would be careful but I wasn’t and it happened. I’m sorry. I need to be less clumsy.” She says, fumbling over the words. 

Creek shifts to get rid of the pressure in his stomach before smiling at her. 

“It’s fine.” He says, taking her hand. “Lets go before we miss the time.” 

She fixes a bright gaze on him and squeezes his hand, clearly excited. 

“Yeah let’s go.” She chirps. “Branch said that it would be fun if he came today on the minute.” 

Creek looks at her confused but realizes that she is talking about the baby and he stifles a laugh. That would be fun, bit not very proficient. There are no doctors near Poppy’s pod and it could be dangerous. 

He shakes his head, unable to think about the negativity. Instead he follows her inside, taking deep breaths to calm himself. What are the chances that the baby will be born before it’s due date?

Creeks breath catches in the middle of an exhale as he realizes that the chances are very high. He moans but cuts it off as Poppy gives him a sympathetic look. 

“Are you worried because of what I said?” she asks, sounding worried herself. She widens her eyes.  
“Are you feeling contractions?” 

Creek puts a hand up to silence her, upset. 

“Please Poppy. If anything, you’re making it worse. You’re going to scars the baby right out of me.” He murmurs, putting a hand to his forhead, feeling dizzy.   
Poppy gapes at him. 

“Should I get something for you? A blanket? Oh my troll how is the baby going to come out???” 

Before Creek can snap at her, Branch rounds the corner and takes Poppy s arm, gently but firmly, his expression stern. 

“I told you not to ever mention that and not so close to his due date.” He mutters into her ear. The look on her face turns from worry to shame and she ducks her head, pink cheeks reddening. 

“Sorry.” She whispers. 

Creek steps forward and takes Branch’s hand, looking into his eyes which are full of protection. 

“Thank you much mate, but Poppy is only worried is all. She feels my emotions exactly actually. I don’t know how to handle all this stress.” He says, softly. 

Branch reluctantly releases Poppy who gives Creek a sideways hug before running off to get something.Creek watches her go before turning to Branch, his eyes soft. 

“Branch I never really told you this.” He admits, feeling kind of shy. “But I really love you, like more than you could ever know. I love Poppy too but she doesn’t really understand emotions very well and having you here just helps so much and I’m forever grateful to your dedication to us. And plus, if you never came with us, your colors wouldn’t be as beautiful as they ever have.” 

He pauses and smiles, faintly. 

“What I’m trying to say, Branch, is that I really love you and I can’t think of anyone better to be with.” He says. 

Branch smiles, touched by the words and he runs his fingers through Creeks hair. 

“I swear if you weren’t pregnant, I would pick you up and kiss you breathless.” He vows, eyes sparkling with mischief. 

Creek laughs. 

“You can still kiss me breathless.” He informs, also feeling mischievous. If only he weren’t pregnant. 

Branch laughs as well and steps forward, closer and closer until they can feel each other’s breaths and his face is so full of love that Creek gives in and the two's lips connect. 

Creek is surprised by this feeling. He’s never kissed before and he submissively opens his mouth a little, allowing Branch to explore which he greedily does. Little by little, Creek is pushed up against the wall and the pressure in his stomach gets worse and worse until he has to break away, gasping. 

“Ow!” he yelps. Branch immediately backs away a bit, his expression a mixture of shock and worry. 

“Are you alright?” he asks, alarmed. 

Creek puts a hand on his contracting belly and breathes through the pain. When it fades away, he gives the aqua blue troll a nod. 

“It was just a contraction.” He says, dismissing the subject simply. “I have them all the time. It wasn’t your fault.” 

Branch nods, slowly as if he doesn’t believe him. 

“Even so, we should get you seated.” He decides, taking Creeks hand. Creek protests but Branch ignores him and he let’s his shoulders drop. Branch is the boss. 

Poppy joins them in the living room, her eyes wide with delight. 

“Oh my troll!” she cries. “It will happen on the day before! This is amazing and in my pod too! Oh Creek! You don’t have to worry, I will take care of everything!”   
Branch stops her. 

“Poppy please. You’re making this a big deal and trust me. He will be fine as long as no one rushes it along. For now, all we have to do is let him rest. He body will do the work.” He explains. Creek nods. 

“And please don’t yell too much. My head really hurts.” He says as Branch helps him onto the couch. 

Poppy shrugs. 

“Tough.”

Creek rolls his eyes and stiffens as another contraction hits him, more painful than the first. Branch sits beside him but not too close and Creek feels himself blushing.   
He is about to give birth.

In front of the two trolls he’s gonna marry. 

How embarrassing. 

He turns into the pillow, working on his breathing and the contraction fades away as soon as it started. 

“This is going to be a while.” He moans. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Creek let’s out a rather large yelp as his belly contracts for the last time and Branch lunges forward to catch the small bundle as it comes. Creek collapses against the arm of the couch completely spent, and his eyes fall shut, his ears pricking up to the sound of crying. 

He sighs with relief. It’s over. 

He then opens his eyes to see his child and is delighted to see it’s lavender skin and big silver streaked violet eyes that matched his. 

“It has your eyes Creek!” Branch announces excitedly. He then checks it’s gender and his face lights up even more. “And it’s a girl!” 

Creek nearly cries with excitement as Branch places the child into his arms and he realizes that he is already crying. 

“Hullo my little Peony.” He whispers, holding her tiny hand. “Welcome to your family.” 

Poppy comes over then, her eyes wide with love and she runs a hand through the little girls hair, which is forest green like Thistles. 

“She is beautiful, Creek.” She murmurs. “Oh I wish we could get married now!” 

Branch nods from beside the two’s his eyes trained on Peony and he smiles with thought. 

“It’s worth the wait don’t you think?” he says, his voice soft with wonder and Creek closes his eyes again. 

“It is Branch and I couldn’t have said it better myself.”   
Poppy sighs, dreamily. 

“I couldn’t either.” She agrees. “I couldn’t either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo my little Peony. 
> 
> I will be writing another story here shortly and it's storyline runs off of zodiac signs. Yay!


End file.
